Resentimientos de la luz y la oscuridad
by MagicNight
Summary: Con el regreso de Luna, todos pensaron que Equestria recupero su balance, no podían estar mas errados. Una gran guerra entre el día y la noche se aproxima e involucrara muchas traiciones y caos. La princesa renegada volverá para reclamar su propio reino a cualquier costo. pero habrá un muy alto precio (Lunacord SombraNMM) M:contiene sexo, y violencia (PRÓXIMAMENTE AUDIO EN YOUTUBE)
1. Extraños aliados

**Resentimientos de la luz y la oscuridad**

**Hola, este es mi primer FanFic de mlp, espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**Van a haber algunos emparejamientos, de los cuales desde ahora los que puedo decir que son más o menos definitivos son Lunacord y sombra x NMM (van a haber más pero nose si van a ser definitivos) también contendrá yuri.**

**Tengo que advertir, que está clasificado M por contenido sexual y violencia, así que considérense advertidos, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, por favor, busca otro fic para leer, hay muchos excelentes.**

**También agrego, que las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas :)**

**Extraños Aliados**

Ya habían pasado meses desde la derrota de Tirek, y Pony Ville había vuelto de a poco a su tranquila rutina, olvidando rápidamente lo ocurrido, pero manteniendo un profundo miedo encerrado en sus corazones.

Pero por otro lado no todos podían olvidar y adaptarse rápidamente a los nuevos cambios.

Twilight todavía miraba su nuevo castillo y no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se encogía un poco ante extraños sentimientos que surgían de el, ella extrañaba bastante su antigua librería, tenía muy preciados recuerdos en ella… tanto habían visto y pasado en aquellas paredes vivientes de madera del viejo árbol, que la hacían sentir todavía un poco de nostálgica.

Ella suspiro casi imperceptiblemente aceptando que la vida conllevaba cambio, y debía mostrarse mucho mas agradecida por todo lo que recibió. En si, ella siembre busco la autosuperacion… pero esto era mas de lo que esperaba.

Caminando lentamente por los largos y enrevesados pasillos del joven palacio, podía escuchar las voces de sus amigas resonar por las paredes, sobre todo la estridente voz de Pinkie, no debían de andar muy lejos.

Poniendo una sonrisa un poco forzada, abrió las puertas con su magia sin llamar mucho la atención, y observo el panorama.

Ella estaba muy contenta de poder contar con sus amigas. Todas habían decidido venir a vivir con ella para brindarle mas de su compañía, en realidad era mas que perfecto, el palacio era lo suficientemente grande como para que cualquiera de sus amigas tuviese su propia privacidad y espacio personal.

-PINKIEEEE- todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aguda voz de Rarity. La poni llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul, con lo que parecía glaseado rosa sobre una de las mangas, y miraba furiosa a la joven poni de ojos azules, que le brindaba una nerviosa sonrisa de disculpas.

-Upsie, permíteme ayudarte!- dijo rápidamente y tomo un repasador acercándose a la bella poni, pero Rarity se separo de ella.

-Aparta tus cascos de mi! Solo vas a agrandar la mancha!- dijo casi roja del enojo, y salió corriendo de la habitación seguramente buscando algo mas apropiado para limpiar el vestido, o quizás para buscar otra vestimenta. La pegaso amarilla la siguió de cerca silenciosamente y ambas desaparecieron de la vista del resto.

Pinkie dejo los cupcakes sobre la mesa, y miro hacia el suelo muy apenada. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber hecho enojar a su amiga pero, fue un accidente!

Twilight se acerco a ella y puso una pata en su hombro dándole una cálida sonrisa –Tranquila Pinkie, ya conoces a Rarity, en menos de 5 minutos ni siquiera lo recordara, ella es incapaz de enojarse contigo.

Pinkie se estremeció ligeramente ante el inesperado contacto, y con un leve rubor en las mejillas le correspondió la sonrisa asintiendo, recuperando rápidamente su típico humor y salto abrazando a Twilight.

-Gracias, Twi!- dijo chillando contra su oreja.

-Si, además solo ella se enojaría por un tonto vestido- agrego Apple Jack poniendo los ojos en blanco agarrando uno de los cupcakes y probándolos –mmmm están deliciosos!... Tienen un suave gusto a manzana!- agrego mientras tomaba otro.

Twi sonrió todavía mas, sus amigas definitivamente fueron lo mejor le que había pasando en su vida, incluso más que ser princesa, de eso estaba completamente segura.

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot, muy lejos de Pony Ville…**

Celestia se hallaba ligeramente recostada en su trono, mirando como el sol se ponía lentamente en una soledad que muy pocos eran capaces de comprender, y lamentablemente los únicos que lo hacían, guardaban un profundo resentimiento hacia ella, y prácticamente hacia todo el mundo.

Irguiéndose desde su posición y con la cabeza en alto ella abandono la sala y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, como princesa una de sus muchas obligaciones era aparentar siempre serenidad y firmeza, sin importar lo que ocurra. Ella debía permanecer impasible ante cualquier acontecimiento o emoción que ocurra en su interior.

Algo que su joven hermana recientemente aprendió, ella cuando estaba en compañía de su alumna y sus amigas parecía tan serena… incluso feliz. Y cuando se hallaba con su guardia personal, parecía que ningún sentimiento regia su interior. Y todos la creían.

Cuan equivocados se hallaban.

Celestia entro en su cuarto y lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de sus herraduras de oro y corona, tomando unos pergaminos y una pluma preparándose para leer todos los aburridos contratos y pactos con las tierras lejanas, y a firmar lo que creyese justo.

Por otro lado, la princesa mas joven se preparaba para comenzar con su rutina, ella prefería hacerlo cuando el sol ya no estaba presente, y en su lugar recibir solamente la blanca y tenue luz de su luna.

Ella cambio sus incomodas herraduras de plata por unas mas simples y de un material mucho mas flexible, y ato su bella crin como la noche mas estrellada en una cola de caballo.

Salió de su cuarto a paso firme, todos los guardias de la noche que la veían pasar sabían perfectamente que hacer y comenzaron a seguirla hasta la entrada del palacio, en donde se encontraban mas guardias reales, listos para el arduo entrenamiento nocturno de su princesa.

Luna extendió las alas imponentemente y los miro muy fríamente, como si estuviese escaneando el alma de cada uno en busca de errores y temor, haciendo que la sangre de los cadetes mas jóvenes se congelara por unos momentos. Ciertamente ella era muy distinta de su hermana.

Día y noche.

Ella salió volando muy rápidamente seguida por todos los guardias, intrigados por saber en que consistía el entrenamiento de esta noche.

La princesa Luna siempre fue muy impredecible en todos los campos.

Desde su regreso como co princessa de Canterlot y Princesa de la noche, ella decidió tomar nuevas responsabilidades y comenzó a encargarse también de dirigir y entrenar a la guardia real, ya que según ella, hasta antes de su llegada, ellos parecían ser unos simples "inútiles". A demás, ella no se veía capaz de tomar parte del trabajo de su hermana, simplemente no iba con sus deseos y forma de ser. Ella amaba estar en donde ocurre la acción, no firmando aburridos papeles.

Por otro lado, desde las sombras mas oscuras de la noche, se hallaba acechando una de las criaturas mas aterradoras y poderosas que alguna vez el reino de las princesas día y noche conocieron.

Regocijándose en su elemento, seguía muy atentamente a Luna y los soldados, llevaba haciéndolo desde hace meses, ya que la princesa decidía salir solo de noche eso solo le facilitaba mucho mas las cosas.

-Mi querida Luna, es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- susurro maléficamente la sombra mientras comenzaba a tomar forma, revelando a un semental de piel oscura y fuerte apariencia. Sombra miro fríamente a la que alguna vez fue una poni muy especial para él, pero jamás fue correspondido. Su mandíbula de cerro con mucha fuerza haciendo rechinar ligeramente sus colmillos, y sus patas se clavaron en el suelo, hundiéndose ligeramente imaginándose inconscientemente que era el cuello de Luna y comenzaba a aplastarlo.

-Pudimos haberlo tenido todo…los dos- comenzó a divagar –pero tu… tu y tu inservible lealtad hacia tu hermana! Por tu culpa nada resulto, echaste a perder la oportunidad de nuestras vidas y condenarnos! NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!- grito lo ultimo mientras de su boca comenzaba a escurrirse ligeramente un veneno de color negro y espeso que surgía solo cuando la ira lo invadía. –maldita, voy a asegurarme de que pagues tu gran error, no pienso detenerme, ni siquiera cuando te vea agonizar en tu propia miseria y veas como masacro uno a uno a todos aquellos a los que amas… nunca dejare de atormentarte… y yo mismo me encargare por mis propios métodos de cumplir mi deseo- juro solemnemente y desapareció de entre las sombras para continuar observándola.

Luna pensó que sus soldados ya estaban listos para la ultima prueba de fuego, así que decidió llevarlos a un entrenamiento especial en los confines del bosque Everfree.

Todos aterrizaron muy confundidos mirando a su princesa expectantes.

Luna los observo solemnemente y comenzó a explicar que hacían ahí a aquellos rostros curiosos. –Mis guardias no deben tener ni una fibra de miedo en su ser- comenzó tranquilamente –Por lo tanto, pienso purificarlos de el…- en ese momento comenzó a surgir una niebla oscura de entre los arboles que les hizo a todos bajar un fuerte escalofrío y tragar saliva.

Los ojos de Luna se tornaron completamente blancos y la niebla comenzó a rodearla, entonces se separo de ella y comenzó a condensarse a su lado, tomando la forma de una yegua mas alta que ella. Muchos soldados comenzaron a temblar al ver quien surgía de ella.

Nightmare Moon.

La poni oscura como la noche casi con una forma incorpórea les dio una sonrisa malvada como saludo. Y Luna se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de nuevo a sus soldados. –Ustedes saben perfectamente quien es, así que no requiere de presentaciones. Ella al ser una susodicha experta en llenar de temor en los corazones y mentes de los ponis, también puede ser la que se encargue de borrar dicho sentimiento en otros, pero eso no es algo que les será regalado.- especifico agachando su cabeza y estableciendo contracto visual con el soldado que parecía mas asustado. –esta noche será su prueba definitiva, todos deben superar sus temores- dijo recalcando el "todos".

Un soldado le dio un codazo a su compañero de al lado, y este se lleno de valor como pudo para hacer la pregunta que segundamente todos estaban pensando. –S…Su majestad… y si algún poni… no logra superar sus miedos- dijo lo mas firme que pudo, y sintió como casi su corazón deja de latir al ver la sonrisa de Nightmare expandirse ante esa pregunta.

Luna cerro los ojos brevemente y los volvió a abrir dándole una fría mirada –Mi _compañera_ de aquí- comenzó despectivamente dirigiéndose a Nightmare –lleva mucho tiempo sin comer... todos lo que no superen la prueba le servirán de cena…

-Princesa Luna, usted no puede hacer eso!- grito otro soldado con miedo y coraje interrumpiéndola –Nosotros juramos servirla y protegerá con nuestras vidas, usted no nos puede pagar asi!

-Precisamente al hacer ese juramento, sus vidas quedan en mis cascos y en mi criterio… hasta ahora e elegido a los más aptos entre miles…pero yo no necesito guardias cobardes. Los que queden con vida serán dignamente recompensados, serán mi elite personal, tendrán todos los lujos que deseen, y me servirán en una complicada misión que llevo mucho tiempo planificando- respondió impasible. Todos quedaron atónitos ante esa explicación, hasta había algunos que esperaban que fuere una broma, pero no se podía esperar ninguna broma de parte de la princesa de la Noche. –Tienen 5 minutos para alejarse de aquí y de las garras de Nightmare, les deseo mucha suerte a todos- y sin mediar una palabra mas emprendió el vuelo, e interpuso un campo de fuerza a cincuenta metros de altura para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese escapar volando.

Luna voló a lo alto de una montaña y se sentó mirando hacia el bosque desde las alturas, en su corazón no había ni una pizca de culpa, así debía ser.

Ella cerró los ojos y se centro en cada uno de sus soldados mirando que hacían todos a la vez, su mente podía manejar todos los acontecimientos a la vez perfectamente, al ser una criatura inmortal poseía memoria eidética, al igual que su hermana Celestia.

Gracias a eso ella jamás podría olvidar nada, lo que sonaba mas como una maldición para ella…

-Una aburrida noche, verdad Luna?- Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la interrupción de una voz masculina.

-Solo desaparece…- dijo con un dejo de desprecio.

-Ohh Princesa Luna, a caso piensas que esa es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo, que diría Celestia de tu malos modales? Sin olvidar de que estas cometiendo el acto mas cruel e injusto que vi venir de ti- Dijo el saliendo de entre las sombras revelando su cuerpo de semi-dragon. Discord divirtiéndose con la paciencia de la portadora de la noche comenzó a enrollar su cola en su cuello dejándola reposar sobre sus hombros –Pero debo decirte, que me siento orgulloso… mi pequeña Luna esta creciendo y demostrando sus dotes de tirana- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba una lagrima invisible.

Luna se sacudió lejos de su contacto sin establecer contacto visual –No me importa lo que aparentes pensar, nada de esto es de tu incumbencia, te pido que me dejes.

-Lulu, hieres mis sentimientos, yo vengo a brindarte mis mejores deseos para tus egoístas planes y me tratas así- dijo fingiendo estar dolido –a caso no aprendiste nada de Celestia? Ella te enseño a ser mas agradecida. Ahora entiendo por que ella es la princesa favorita de todos, ella es la mas amable, inteligente, compasiva, honesta, astuta, amorosa y bella… y tu siempre estarás en su sombra, y nada de lo que hagas lo cambiara…

-Silencio, deja de interrumpirme con tu molesta presencia- demando Luna un poco dolida intentando centrarse de nuevo en los soldados, pero Discord prosiguió.

-No te pongas así- dijo el en tono aburrido –yo también podría haberme enojado por exactamente lo mismo que tu…

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Luna desconcertada.

-No es obvio a lo que me refiero?! Todos están muy ocupados mirando la belleza del día… y nadie esta ahí para admirar mi maravilloso caos! Piensas que es fácil poner tantas nubes de algodón de azúcar que sean capaces de llover chocolate? o alterar la estructura genética de todos los animales de este planeta? –Luna solo sentía que quería darse una palmada en la frente, por un segundo ella lo había tomado en serio.

Este tipo de burlas era lo ultimo que ella necesitaba.

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- grito ella usando la voz real de Canterlot, su temperamento oscilaba tanta rabia que comenzó a cambiar el clima y nubes negras inundaron el cielo dando paso a una fuerte tormenta plagada de rayos y relámpagos acompasando los latidos del corazón de la princesa.

Discord disfrutaba de su enojo, de alguna forma eso lo hacía sentir más fuerte y dominador de la situación, es mas fácil de someter a una yegua con temperamento.

-Lulu no es necesario todo esto por mi- dijo como alagado por la tormenta que le había hecho causar –algún día quizás a la gente le comience a gustar mi caos- en ese momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte, incluso caían pequeñas piedras de hielo que golpeaban con mucha fuerza el suelo y el cuerpo de Discord y Luna, pero ninguno parecía notarlo.

-SILENCIOOOOO- el cuerno de luna comenzó a brillar de un potente azul de todas las tonalidades y un halo dorado la rodeo completamente. Ella de un pisotón en el suelo hizo derrumbar el saliente de la montaña donde estaban parados y lanzo una potente esfera de energía al draconequus.

El lo esquivo fácilmente riéndose, hacia tiempo que no tenia diversión de este tipo.

Mientras tanto en el Bosque Everfree

Nightmare Moon ya se encontraba saciada, pero su trabajo solo estaba comenzando. Hasta ahora de los 10 soldados a los que obligo a enfrentarse a todos sus temores y después a un pequeño susto elegido al azar para ellos… solo habían sobrevivido 2.

Ella se rio entre dientes al ver a su próxima victima, de tan solo una mirada ya podía saber todo acerca de el, al parecer era un reciente viudo que todo lo que le quedaba eran dos jóvenes y revoltosas potrillas por hijas…Pensó que seria divertido influirle a el una alucinación muy real en donde lo obligaba a matarlas cruelmente y devorarlas…

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando una sombra se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndola caer contra una enredadera de puas desgarrando su espalda. Ella gruño como un animal salvaje mirando a su agresor, las sombras se enrollaron en su cuerpo reteniéndola con fuerza sin permitirle un mínimo movimiento.

-Hola Nightmare, querida- dijo mientras de la espesa sombra comenzaba a surgir la cabeza del semental. –me recuerdas?

Ella al verlo lo recordó perfectamente, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa –Como olvidarte, Sombra- dijo casi ronroneando su nombre. El la apretó con mas fuerza sintiendo cada parte del cuerpo de la yegua. –que haces aquí?- pregunto con un dejo de fingida confusión.

-Vine a tener mi venganza- respondió mientas su voz comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas oscura –vine a terminar con tu inservible existencia Nightmare…- en ese momento una parte de sus sombras se estiraron tomando forma de tentáculos y la atravesó varias veces en su pecho.

Nightmare fingió shock al comienzo pero después comenzó a reírse con fuerza, ella evaporo su cuerpo y salió del agarre de Sombra y después lo volvió a componer varios metros de distancia. –Eso fue muy lindo- dijo sarcásticamente –pero tu venganza seguramente no es conmigo, es con Luna- dijo el nombre de Luna con la voz cargada de odio, sombra noto eso.

-Ustedes dos hicieron una coalición, entonces voy a acabar con ambas…

-No te confundas sombra- dijo ella gravemente –aunque por primera vez Luna y yo estamos "de acuerdo" en algo y este poniendo de mi parte al igual que ella para llevar a cabo el plan, eso JAMAS significara que yo este con ella y de a cuerdo con todas sus decisiones!- confeso enojada por la acusación de Sombra, pero rápidamente se relajo y le dio una sonrisa seductora acercándose a el. –por favor, Lord de las sombras, no me confundas…

Sombra estaba intrigado con lo que dijo Nightmare, pero no podía pedirle información acerca de ese plan, ella jamás le diría una palabra, al menos no ahora… si lo ve como un posible enemigo.

Pero el podía cambiar eso.

Sombra también se acerco a Nightmare y le dio una mirada provocadora –entonces, si tu lealtad jamás estuvo con luna, pueda plantearme el hecho de perdonarte la vida- Sombra la volvió a enredar con sus tentáculos y Nightmare se rio por lo bajo.

-Perdonarme la vida? No me hagas reír mi querido Sombra, a pesar de que casi todo mi poder se concentre en Luna, todavía puedo arreglármelas para destruirte- dijo Nightmare mordiendo la oreja a sombra. Sombra aprovechó la comprometida posición para lamer el cuello de la yegua y morder con fuerza haciéndola gemir un poco. A el le gusto mucho su impetuosidad.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, pero ahora mismo prefiero verte gimiendo mi nombre debajo de mi- el semental la tomo mas fuerte con sus tentáculos y separo su cuerpo de el. Nightmare se dejo acostar bruscamente sobre el suelo mientras Sombra se colocaba sobre ella y separaba sus patas, comenzando a apretar su intimidad con sus cascos con mucha fuerza y a moverlo en pequeños círculos, haciéndola gemir. Eso lo éxito mucho y comenzó a frotar su erección en la panza de Nightmare, comenzando a mojar su pelaje negro con sus fluidos preseminales. –se siente delicioso rozar mi pene contra tu pelaje mi princesa de la oscuridad- susurro sombra –ahora deseo tomar algo mas de ti…- rápidamente posiciono su hombría contra la entrada de la yegua y comenzó a presionar forzándose a entrar en ella.

Nightmare gimió mas fuerte sintiendo un placer extremo al notar como le robaban la virginidad con fiereza y sin ninguna compasión, tampoco sentimientos, solo había egoísmo y placer animal... –Sombra! Mas fuerte!- demando ella casi en un gruñido desesperado, abrazando el cuerpo de sombra con tanta fuerza que dejaba inconfundibles marcas.

Sombra acelero considerablemente el ritmo de penetraciones y profundidad arrastrando a Nightmare por el suelo con cada envestida, entonces el hundió su cara en el cuello de la yegua y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas arrancando un trozo considerable de su piel y desgarrando sus músculos, devorándola con gusto. Eso hizo que ella llegase en ese instante, en un intenso orgasmo, sintiendo como su sangre tibia caía por su cuello… ella podría haber impedido que el abriese tal herida en su cuerpo dela misma forma que lo hizo hace un rato con los tentáculos, pero ella quiso sentirlo todo, y lo disfruto, lo disfruto mucho.

Sombra también se sentía venir, así que acelero aun mas sus penetraciones hasta acabar una gran parte dentro de ella, y otra fuera, empapándola de sus fluidos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se besaron con mucha pasión, mientras Nightmare degustaba con placer el sabor de su sangre mesclada con la saliva de sombra. Luego se separaron, y sin mas tiempo que perder se pusieron de pie.

-Yo debo seguir con mi compromiso- dijo Nightmare fríamente, y después se acerco a sobra lamiéndolo desde su cuello hasta su mejilla.

-Fue todo un placer verte mi querida Nightmare… me gustaría volver a verte pronto, nunca me había divertido tanto con nadie antes- agrego el dándole una sonrisa cínica.

Nightmare se dio la vuelta comenzando a emprender su camino –No te hagas ilusiones sombra, esto no fue nada significativo para mi…aunque- ella lo miro de reojo –podría volver a considerar una… segunda visita- acoto desapareciendo de la vista de Sombra poniéndose al día con su trabajo.

Sombra se rio malvadamente, esto fue muchísimo mejor de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

En cambio Nightmare estaba maldiciendo el hecho de que con su perdida de tiempo ya no podría divertirse tanto como quisiera con los soldados de luna, ahora tendría que ser mas directa y eficaz.

No muy lejos de ahí, se hallaba una agotada y muy enojada Luna, ella aterrizo torpemente en el piso notando como sus energías estaban por los suelos –no puede ser, después de todo lo que le hice, solo logre causarles unos simples cortes que en cima sano al instante- pensó en voz alta consumida por la frustración.

-Que ocurre Lulu? No me digas que ya estas agotada- hablo burlonamente Discord volando un par de metros por encima de Luna –sabes, deberías ser un mayor ejemplo para esos guardias especiales tuyos…pero por otro lado no me esperaba nada mas viniendo de ti, superaste mis pocas expectativas.

Luna lo miro de reojo, odiaba la forma en la que se estaba alzando ante ella –lárgate, solo…déjame en paz.

-y abandonar toda esta diversión? Me temo que no mi Lunita- Discord descendió y enrollo su cuerpo alrededor del de ella –ahora que estas agotada, me gustaría decirte algo… voy a ayudarte.

Luna alzo las orejas pensando que había escuchado mal… Discord? Ayudarla?... si definitivamente el agotamiento extremo la hacia escuchar cosas extrañas y sin sentido.

-vete- dijo simplemente. Pero solo hizo que Discord se enrollara mas fuertemente a su alrededor en un extraño y perturbador abrazo.

-No no no, no me gustaría ver a mi mejor princesa fracasar tan fácilmente en un plan tan hermoso…y caótico- susurro lo ultimo para si mismo –me oíste bien Lulu, pienso ayudarte quieras o no.

Luna usando la teletransportacion con la poca magia que le quedaba logro zafar de su agarre. –Yo no necesito la ayuda de un ser tan ruin…

-Gracias por el cumplido, y si que la necesitas…- dijo viendo con una maliciosa sonrisa como Luna caía desplomada al suelo –definitivamente la necesitas…

El la tomo de una pata descuidadamente levantándola del suelo y acto seguido se teletransporto hacia la casa de Fluttershy, de seguro a ella no le importaría que llevase a una invitada, a demás, Fluttershy llevaba fuera mucho tiempo desde que decidió mudarse al castillo de Twilight.

El draconequus la acostó en el suelo al lado de su cama y el se coloco cómodamente sobre el lecho.

-buenas noches Lulu- dijo acariciando su cabello como si se tratase de su mascota y se fue a dormir.


	2. No hay arrepentimiento

**Resentimientos de la luz y la oscuridad**

**Hola de nuevo, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada con este fic, tanto que estoy pensando es subirlo a youtube con una narración de Loquendo e imágenes :'D a penas lo haga dejare los links en mis capítulos por si lo quieren escuchar.**

**Bueno, vuelvo a repetir que este fic esta clasificado M por contenido sexual y escenas de violencia y crudeza… léanlo si les gusta…**

**Y criticas constructivas siempre serán muy bien recibidas :)**

**Capitulo 2:**

Celestia se hallaba en uno de los balcones del palacio mirando hacia el cielo con una clara preocupación en su rostro. Eran las diez de la mañana y la luna todavía brillaba en medio del cielo, luna tendría que haberla bajado hace horas, cosa que evidentemente no había sucedido y lo cual era muy extraño y alarmante, pues ella nunca había olvidado su deber desde que obtuvo su cutie mark … y desde que fue desterrado a la luna durante cien años.

-Su majestad- uno de los generales de su guardia la saco de su tren de pensamientos y preocupaciones –desea que organicemos un operativo de búsqueda para la princesa Luna?

Celestia guardo silencio evaluando la idea. La cual era muy tentadora. Pero por otro lado Luna ya tenía más de mil quinientos años de edad, ya estaba mas que crecida para salir toda la noche completa por su cuenta, podía defenderse completamente de cualquier enemigo. A demás, si ella mandaba a su guardia para buscar a Luna, sería muy obvio para la ciudad de Canterlot de que algo no anda bien, y no quería asustar a sus súbditos por una simpleza. Mejor seria esperar su regreso.

-No, general Thunder- dijo irguiéndose –Dejemos que vuelva ella sola- y sin decir mas Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y bajo la luna por su cuenta… lo que le trajo muy malos recuerdos cuando ella se tuvo que encargar de levantar y bajar la luna durante mil años. Tanta soledad, tanta tristesa…

"_No pienses que fuiste la única que sufrió durante tanto tiempo… mi queridísima hermana…" _pensó la alicornio blanca mientas entraba de nuevo al castillo.

**Mientras tanto, en Pony Ville**

Twilight se encontraba reorganizando su biblioteca, llevaba desde las 5 de la mañana en pie. La poni violeta estaba visiblemente cansada, a noche tuvo unas horribles pesadillas, una tras otra, hasta que desistió de seguir durmiendo y busco algo que la entretuviese durante la larga noche.

Libros.

-Me pregunto por que Luna no me habrá ayudado- murmuro mientras bostezaba sonoramente –quizás... Quizás ella esta enojada conmigo…- al decir eso las orejas de la yegua se doblaron hacia abajo en un gesto de preocupación –oh por favor, por favor, por favor, que no sea eso, no, no, no… que le hice yo?- comenzó con una notoria paranoia. Pero su momento de auto-culpación fue interrumpido por la puerta de la biblioteca azotándose fuertemente.

Un rayo azul entro en la habitación, chocando violentamente contra una de las grandes estanterías de la biblioteca, y después cayo al suelo. Rainbow Dash se froto la cabeza mientras miraba hacia todos lados con los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si escapase de algo aterrador. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, la gran estantería de madera macica se vino abajo sobre la pegaso en un fuerte ruido que hizo temblar el suelo y las paredes de la biblioteca.

-RAINBOW DAAAAASHHH!- grito Twilight con mucho miedo por su amiga, e inmediatamente comenzó a levantar docenas de libros a la vez y trozos de madera del mueble con su magia.

Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike y Apple Jack entraron a los tropiezos en la biblioteca, palideciendo al ver la escena. –No se queden ahí parados, ayúdenme!- grito Twilight haciéndolos reaccionar, y todos se unieron rápidamente a la labor de rescatar a su amiga de entre los cientos de pesados y polvorientos libros.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, todo esto fue mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonare, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamaaas- las lagrimas caían como cataratas por los ojos de Pinkie mientras levantaba con sus patas un montón de libros y los tiraba a un lado repitiendo el proceso. El resto de sus amigas ni siquiera la escucharon ellas estaban muy ocupadas revolviendo los escombros.

-como sucedió esto?- demando Twi sin dejar de levantar libros.

-Eso no importa ahora! Tenemos que salvar a Rainbow Dash!- la interrumpió Apple Jack con lagrimasen sus ojos.

-La encontré!- alzo la voz Fluttershy, nunca antes había tenido la fuerza suficiente en su voz como para llamar la atención de todas sus amigas a la vez, pero esta vez se la escucho llena de fuerza y preocupación. –Oh dios mio- gimió en voz baja al ver toda la sangre que había en la cara de su amiga.

Twilight la saco con su magia y rápidamente la dejo en el suelo para examinarla, todas hicieron un círculo alrededor de Rainbow mientras sus mandíbulas se abrían ligeramente.

Ella estaba inerte con la boca ligeramente abierta y llena de sangre, podía apreciarse como los dientes delanteros estaban rotos y partidos en varios pedazos. También tenía un brazo quebrado con su hueso completamente expuesto y sus alas habían adoptado una posición completamente imposible y retorcida, se notaban que estaban quebrados por barios lugares. Y prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cardenales y cortes de todo tipo.

Twilight fue la primera en reaccionar ante el shock inicial, y rápidamente acerco su oreja al pecho de la Pegaso azul expectante… y un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios.

Estaba viva.

-Rápido llamen a un doctor!- demando y Pinkie salió corriendo, todos sabían que después de Rainbow ella era la mas rápida del grupo… o quizás la mas rápida de todas.

-Esta bien?- pregunto Apple Jack con la voz quebrada y Twi la miro desconsoladamente.

-No, claro que no lo esta… pero se pondrá bien- aseguro decidida. Fluttershy abrazo a su amiga Rarity y hundió su cara en el cabello de esta, deshaciendo su perfecto peinado y humedeciéndolo con sus lagrimas. Rarity lejos de notarlo correspondió el abrazo protectoramente y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo.

-Necesito que me traigan vendas, urgente!- exigió Twilight al ver que no iban a tener tiempo hasta que llegaran los doctores. Apple Jack asintió y salió corriendo a toda prisa también por la puerta, llegando 30 segundos después con un botiquín en su hocico.

Twi lo agarro con su magia y se dispuso a vendar fuertemente las heridas de su amiga para frenar un poco las hemorragias, sobre todo la que tenia en su pata izquierda, era una herida tan profunda la que tenia ahí que seguramente llego a una de sus arterias, necesitaría hacerle un torniquete.

Como su hubiesen leído sus pensamientos, Apple Jack se saco su pañuelo rojo de la suerte y se lo cedió a Twi sin mediar palabra, ella lo acepto sin mirarla muy concentrada en Rainbow, y rápidamente le hizo el torniquete, haciendo que la herida dejara de sangrar notablemente.

En ese momento Pinkie llego rápidamente con un medico muy confundido sobre sus lomos, ella prácticamente lo había llevado todo el camino al ver que él era muy lento. El medico abrió la boca para protestar la falta de modales de la joven yegua, pero rápidamente la cerro al ver la pegaso y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

-Que le ocurrió?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar su cuerpo.

-Se le cayo la librería de pared encima, debe pesar casi una tonelada- acoto Twi con una mezcla de seriedad, confusión y tristeza en su rostro. El medico asintió agarrando el botiquín y continuando el trabajo que Twilight comenzó.

-Mi compañero y las enfermeras están en camino- ellos nos siguieron cuando vieron como la loca de cabellos rosados me tomo a la fuerza y prácticamente me secuestro- comento con fastidio echando una mirada de culpa hacia Pinkie, pero ella ni lo noto, solamente estaba sentada en un rincón del cuarto con un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, ojeando de vez en cuando la sangre de su compañera, casi hipnotizada, mientras su cabello de apoco iba perdiendo sus insinuantes rulos y comenzaba a alisarse.

Unas horas después, todas estaban en el hospital, al estabilizar a Rainbow la trasladaron de urgencias a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, dejando a todas sus amigas en la sala de espera.

-cuanto mas van a tardar en decirnos como esta?- dijo Fluttershy sentada en una de las sillas de la sala. Twi negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo se…podrían incluso ser mas horas…

-Ya estoy hasta de esperar- comenzó Apple Jack a enojarse y grito contra la puerta de la habitación –Exijo saber como esta mi amiga! Si no sale alguien voy a entrar yo!...- como si su amenaza hubiese sido recibida la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando una enfermera de pelo rosa y cutie mark con forma de cruz roja.

-Entendemos que están preocupadas por su amiga, pero tienen que ser pacientes, el doctor esta terminando de revisar a la paciente- dijo con una voz inerte mirando a Apple Jack.

-Así? Pues dígale a ese Doctor que si no sale ahora a decirme que tiene yo…

-eso no es necesario, joven- dijo el Doctor saliendo del cuarto. –Primero déjenme explicarles el estado de su amiga y después serán libres de quedarse durante las horas de visita, mas tarde de esa hora solo podrá tener un acompañante.- todas se acercaron a el asintiendo afirmativamente –como ustedes saben, su amiga quedo muy afectada después del incidente de la biblioteca, tiene muchas heridas, pero todas son bien tratables excepto sus alas, conseguimos salvarlas de ser amputadas, tuvimos prácticamente que reconstruirlas, pero ella jamás podrá volar mucho, tendrá suerte si apenas consigue separar su cuerpo del suelo…

El grupo lo miro boquiabierto, y Fluttershy se tapo la boca reprimiendo un chillido, ella como pegaso, sabia lo muchísimo que esto afectaría a Rainbow Dash.. mas a alguien que amaba tanto el vuelo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos, sabiendo que su amiga jamás volvería a ser la misma.

**En ese momento, en la casa de Fluttershy…**

Luna abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando noto que el sol comenzaba a penetrar sus parpados, ella volteo la cabeza intentando evadirlo y cerro los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza le daba vueltas en un sentimiento de resaca, ella se había sobre exigido demasiado ayer, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

-Maldito Discord, a caso no me podías dejar tranquila?- murmuro enojada.

-Valla, mira quien decidió despertarse por fin- vino una voz por encima de ella. Luna abrió los ojos y se puso en pie rápidamente del suelo, su cuerpo se mostraba un poco adolorido por haber dormido ahí.

-Discord- maldijo su nombre la Princesa.

-Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre así, Lulú- respondió el espíritu del caos guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!- grito ella llena de ira. –Te dije hace tiempo que nunca lo volvieras a hacer…- Luna comenzó a mirar a su alrededor confundida –donde estoy? A donde me llevaste? Exijo una respuesta!- demando dándole una mirada helada, pero el Draconequus solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Veo que alguien tiene muy mal despertar, yo se que lo puede solucionar- chasqueando sus dedos hizo aparecer un montón de bandejas alrededor de Luna con todo tipo de alimentos; bocadillos, ensaladas de todos los colores, alfalfa, tortas, panqueques, miel, gelatina, muffins, cupcackes, chocolate, tacos, y muchas mas cosas.

Luna arrugo la nariz y con su magia tiro todos los platillos al suelo dejando una desagradable combinación de comida esparcida por todas partes. –te dije que me dejaras en paz! Jamás probaría algo que viniese de ti!- grito al borde de su paciencia y salió por la ventana del cuarto.

Ella emprendió el vuelo y hecho un vistazo atrás, asegurándose de que no la estuviese siguiendo, y notando también aquella pequeña casa extrañamente familiar. –idiota- dijo entre dientes y miro hacia el bosque.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pupilas se dilataron mientras que en su mente comenzaba a agolparse todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior. –Maldita sea! Mis guardias!- dijo mientras comenzaba a volar rápidamente hacia el bosque. "_Nightmare te juro que si los mataste a todos yo…yo…yo te voy a encerrar en la parte mas oscura de mi mente, y jamás volverás a salir en tu miserable existencia" _Pensó decidida y aterrizo en medio del bosque.

-NIGHTMARE MOON! MUESTRATE!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y quedo en silencio un momento esperando su llegada.

-Mi querida Luna, no es necesario que grites mi nombre tan fuerte- dijo una sombra debajo de los arboles mientras comenzaba a tomar la sinuosa forma de la yegua. –Podía escucharte perfectamente…

-eso no importa, donde están mis soldados, que has hecho con ellos?- rugió Luna. Nightmare la miro aburrida mientras comenzaba a extender sus alas sacudiéndolas un poco.

-Ah, cierto, _Tus _soldados- hablo ella con una sonrisa cínica al recordarlos –la verdad, una verdadera decepción Luna. Pensé que sabrías elegir corceles mas aptos para nosotras, pero todos eran unos cobardes que terminaban haciéndose pis encima cuando su hora de morir se aproximaba. Solamente los dejaba agonizando no es para tanto…

-No quiero oírte- la corto luna y Nightmare la miro con enojo –solo dime cuantos sobrevivieron y donde están- demando.

-Quedaron 26 soldados en pie, de los cuales 5 todavía están en shock y otros 10 traumatizados, el resto debo admitir que me sorprendieron bastante, hay mucha valentía y coraje en sus jóvenes corazones… los deje a todos acurrucados del miedo a los pies de la montaña de cristal- finalizo Nightmare y volvió a deshacerse de las sombras, entrando de nuevo en la mente de Luna.

Luna no se esperaba que quedasen tan pocos en pie, pero por otro lado estaba obligada a confiar en el criterio de Nightmare de que solo los mejores habían quedado, y solamente ellos eran necesarios… pero con tan pocos soldados ella estaba obligada a cambiar sus planes y arriesgarlo todo todavía mas.

Luna alzo el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia donde le dijo Nightmare.

-Así que haciendo oscuros pactos con tu alter ego- dijo Discord saliendo de su forma de árbol y recuperando su apariencia de semidragón. –esto si que es interesante, y de seguro que tu querida hermanita no debe saber de esto, verdad Lulu?- Discord sonrió triunfante ante la nueva información obtenida, iba a ser muy útil para chantajearla. Y salió volando en otra dirección.

Luna ya había llegado a la montaña, y diviso a sus guardias en los pies de esta, justo como le dijo Nightmare. Ella descendió y se poso a pocos metros de ellos, recuperando su fría apariencia.

-Ustedes fueron los únicos en sobrevivir al espíritu de las pesadillas, considérense orgullosos de poseer un alma fuerte y un corazón de acero- dijo llamando la atención de los asustados guardias, pero solo voltearon a verla 10, el resto continuaba sentado mirando con ojos inertes el suelo, y algunos meciéndose hacia a delante y hacia atrás como si hubiesen perdido la cordura.

Siete de ellos se levantaron del suelo enfrentándola con miradas llena de odio y resentimientos –guárdese sus palabras, Luna!- dijo uno sin el mínimo respeto a la realeza.

-Pienso matarte por lo que nos hiciste- dijo el de al lado preparándose para saltar sobre ella mientras apretaba su mandíbula imaginándose que mordía su cuello arrancando su yugular.

Luna ya se esperaba esto, así que en ella no había ni un poco de sorpresa. La princesa de la noche haciendo brillar tenuemente su cuerno los levanto a todos del suelo y abrió una brecha en la tierra dejando expuesto un rio de magma. La montaña de cristal en realidad era un conocido volcán muy activo.

-Su lealtad será para mi junto a su ultimo aliento- hablo oscuramente la princesa. Uno de los soldados, llevado por la ira, atino en escupirla en la cara, haciéndola enojar mucho, pero no perdió su postura.

Acto seguido Luna lo bajo lentamente, el soldado abrió los ojos lleno de pánico gritando y rogando piedad, pero Luna no lo escuchaba, iba a dar un mensaje muy importante al resto de la guardia.

-Todo aquel que siquiera piense en traicionarme o faltarme el respeto, será castigado con su fatídica muerte. Como soy capaz de entrar en los sueños de todo el mundo, siempre sabré sus secretos…hasta los mas enterrados.- advirtió y todos la miraban con lagrimas en los ojos negándose a dejarlas escapar, y con un sentimiento de miedo que oprimía su corazón y órganos internos.

El soldado que había infringido una de esas normas se encontraba llorando, y su cara se convirtió en un pegote de lagrimas, saliva y mocos, viendo con los ojos inyectados en sangre como su muerte estaba a pocos centímetros de el. El calor no hacia mas que aumentar rápidamente con forme se iba acercando en un agónico paso.

Cuando a penas una de sus pezuñas toco el magma, este comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, y de a poco su pierna fue unidiendose en la lava, seguida por su cuerpo. El semental gritaba y lloraba, ya no podía vocalizar una palabra mas de piedad, notaba como su piel se deshacía como papel quemándose y sus músculos se derretían.

Luna lo seguía bajando tranquilamente…mirándole fijamente junto a algunos guardas que estaban aterrorizados, otros obviamente ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar. Lo que nadie sabia era que Nightmare estaba detrás de todo esto, ella impulsaba a Luna a hacer terrible acto de crueldad, porque sabía que ella por si misma jamás lo podría hacer.

Luna lo hundió completamente y los ensordecedores gritos por fin fueron silenciados. Ahora todos los guardias miraron hacia donde había desaparecido su amigo, con un rostro lleno de miedo e incredulidad… jamás pensaron que llegarían a experimentar algo así en sus simples vidas.

Sin previo aviso Luna saco al cadáver de la roca fundida, dejando un cuerpo horrible de ver a la vista… sus órganos internos colgaban como serpentinas calcinadas, todavía quedaban vestigios de piel quemada sobre unos pocos músculos y huesos chamuscados, también se podía apreciar perfectamente sus ojos derretidos en las cuencas vacías, y un cerebro evaporándose muy rápidamente, haciendo que saliese mucho vapor de las cuencas.

Ella lo levanto al frente de todos, para que pudiesen obsérvalo bien.

-Mírenlo, miren a su compañero que oso romper una de sus normas de oro- ordeno ella. Muchos cerraron los ojos para evitar verlo. Pero Luna con su magia abrió los parpados de todos en par en par, y enfoco sus vistas en el cuerpo. –y consideren que tuve piedad con el y le concedí una muerte muy rápida. La suya, por el mismo tipo de traición tardara horas en realizarse, y habrá mucho mas dolor y agonía… Si llego a enterarme de cualquier traición o intento de conspiración, aunque sea solo un fugaz pensamiento en sus patéticas mentes. Juro por la mismísima noche, que yo misma les daré la muerte mas larga y agónica que la retorcida mente de Nightmare sea capaz de idear.

Dicho eso, Luna volvió a meter el cadáver en la lava, cerro la tierra de nuevo y los dejo en el suelo.

-Ustedes todavía no pueden volver al palacio conmigo, pero esta noche los traeré yo. – mientras decía eso Luna comenzó a hacer un escudo redondo alrededor de los soldados, no podía permitir que ninguno escapara y le contase a alguien lo sucedido, no pensaba arriesgar nada. Acto seguido hechizo el escudo de una forma para que no se viera ni el ni lo que llevaba dentro, y los soldados tampoco podían ver ni oir nada de lo que sucedía a fuera.

Luna se sentía agotada, pero triunfante. Esto había sido mas fácil de lo que imagino. Todo tenía que seguir así, nada ni nadie podía escapar de su perfecto plan… nadie excepto cierto Draconequus…

Discord había estado observando muy atentamente todo lo que Luna hizo, lejos de estar espantado, sentía una gran emoción en su interior. Tanto miedo que se había podido respirar, tantos pensamientos negativos de los tontos potros hacia Luna… y sobre todo tanto cinismo oculto bajo una tenue capa de frialdad… si, había conseguido despertar muchas cosas en su mente, y también un gran sentimiento de fortaleza, nadie lo sabia… pero este era uno de los mayores tipos de caos que Discord había probado, y sentía de una forma que quería mas, hasta se sentía terriblemente excitado por eso.

Sintiendo casi como su boca se hacía agua, salió de su perfecto escondite, y se dirigió sigilosamente detrás de Luna. Su mente se llenaba de ideas de todas las formas en la que la podía emboscar, y todas las posibilidades de saciar su extraño y nuevo apetito… lo que para el era desconocido todavía. Seria todo un descubrimiento.

Pero todos sus pensamientos prácticamente fueron rotos y aplastados por una presencia oscura, y le invadió un terrible dolor de cabeza. Discord gruño de molestia llamando la atención de Luna, que volteo rápidamente y lo miro enojada… ella ya sabía que la había seguido, pero no podía darse el lujo de retrasar sus planes por él. La portadora de la noche se percato de que el espíritu del caos estaba padeciendo un grave dolor, ya que mostraba su cuerpo paralizado… ella ya conocía ese dolor.

Nightmare Moon.

Discord entre abrió los ojos un poco viendo unos relucientes cascos plateados que contrastaban perfectamente con el negro de las patas de la yegua.

-Luna? Que…que me estas…haciendo?- exigió el lleno de dolor.

-Luna?... por que todos los estúpidos me confunden siempre con ella?- se pregunto Nightmare a si misma. Y pateo a Discord haciéndolo caer panza arriba en el suelo, acto seguido subiéndose sobre el. –No, mi lindo Draconequus, yo no soy tu tonta Luna…- dijo agarrándolo de la cabeza obligándolo a mirarla.

-…Nightmare Moon…- vocalizo el todavía lleno de dolor. Y la yegua le lamio lentamente los labios como si fuese un perro que recibe una recompensa por hacer las cosas bien. Discord se estremeció ante el contacto. –Aléjate de mi…

-Ohh, me decepcionas, yo pensé que hace un rato querías sentirme mas cerca que nunca…- dijo la poni poniendo una cara de perrito mojado falsa.

-dije que te alejes… tu… tu no eres Luna… no te buscaba a ti Nightmare…- comenzó Discord pero fue interrumpido.

-Por supuesto que no me buscabas a mi…- acoto ella, y lo miro con superioridad –piensas que no se a cerca de tus muy sucios sueños con Luna?… me disgustas, pensé que el espíritu del caos no se conformaba con soñar, que tomaba lo que quería cuando quería… en cambio eres como un simple potro adolescente, fantaseando inútilmente. A caso también te masturbaste pensando en ella?. Me das pena ajena… -Nightmare comenzó a tomar la forma de Luna e imito su voz –Oh Discord, hazme tuya de una vez, quiero sentir como me atraviesas con tu gran polla y me llenas de tu semen… y luego juntos reinaremos el mundo en la combinación perfecta de noche y caos.

Nightmare comenzó a retomar su forma original mientras se reía fuertemente. En cambio Discord se enfureció, jamás permitiría que alguien se burlase así de él y viviese después. El comenzó a olvidar el agudo dolor y tomar de nuevo fuerzas, mientras que su garra de león empezaba a brillar de dorado sintiendo una increíble potencia centrarse ahí.

Discord agarro el cuello de Nightmare y la estrello contra el suelo colocándose encima de ella y gruñendo lleno de enojo. Pero en el mismo momento en que la agarro del cuello, Nightmare se convirtió en Luna de nuevo.

-No me vas a engañar, sucia yegua- silbo con odio, y enfoco su mirada en Luna, que lo observaba muy sorprendida y con miedo –voy a hacer lo que nadie mas se atrevió a hacer antes, pienso borrarte del libro de la vida y mandarte personalmente al séptimo infierno.

-Di…Dis... Discord- intento hablar luna –por…por favor… suelt…ame-

Discord comenzó a reírse oscuramente –que? Ahora me tienes miedo Nightmare? …Patética.- el semidragón comenzó a apretar el cuello de Luna y a clavar sus garras con fuerza en el, mientras notaba como comenzaba a brotar la sangre de su enemigo a borbotones de ahí.

Luna estaba muy confundida y asustada, en toda su vida jamás se espero esto… no… no de Discord. Pero ahora estaba viendo la cruda realidad… todo el mundo estaría ahí siempre para dañarla, no importa que tan tonto aparente ser a primera vista, y tampoco importa si existieron sentimientos mutuos muy en el pasado.

Todo el mundo querría siempre aplastarla y pasarla por encima. Solo hubo un semental que pensó lo contrario, pero ella lo dejo escapar por estúpida... Sombra…

La mente de Luna comenzó a llenarse de pánico, su cuerpo no la respondía y menos su magia… iba a matarla… iba a matarla y ella nunca podría llevar a cabo su plan… mas de mil quinientos años a la sombra para nada. No, no lo podía permitir. Ella iba a lograr sus metas y deseos, cueste lo que cueste.

Nada ni nadie iba a entrometerse en su propósito y echarlo a perder, cueste lo que cueste, iba a hacer lo necesario para ganar esta pelea.

Los ojos de Luna comenzaron a brillar de blanco y de su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar magia azul, que escapaba de su organismo como si fuesen llamas. Ella de una patada mando a Discord varios metros de distancia y recupero la compostura. La yegua lo apunto con su cuerno antes de que el reaccionara y de la nada salieron cadenas que comenzaron a rodearlo, también aparecieron varias capas de escudos mágicos alrededor del draconequus llenas de inscripciones en lenguajes desconocidos como si se tratase de un sello.

Y una espada de luz blanca, como hecha con los rayos de la propia luna apareció en frente de Luna. Sin mediar palabra ella la tomo con su magia y miro a Discord.

-Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir mi deseo…- le dijo con la voz carente de emociones.

Discord se encontraba completamente incapacitado en el hechizo de Luna. El cometió un gran error al confundirla, casi la mata fríamente. Y el no quería eso de ninguna forma. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Nightmare, ya era demasiado tarde, ella actuó y dirigió su ataque muy rápidamente. Cuando alguien como la portadora de la Noche y el propio Discord se encontraban al borde de la muerte, de ellos crecía una extraña y poderosa energía que les hacia pelear hasta con sus ultimas fuerzas.

El Draconequus intentaba invocar su poder de nuevo…pero era inútil… nada de su magia le respondía, se sentía tan extraño eso, ya se consideraba como cuando era de piedra..Inservible … el la miro, y abrió la boca para argumentar algo. Pero al ver a Luna tan decidida sabia que era inútil… al igual que el anterior soldado… entonces el agacho la cabeza aceptando su destino, esta vez pensaba perder con dignidad, en vez de quedar en una pose estúpida como las otras veces.

Luna miro por un segundo el sable…y después a Discord. Y sin pensarlo mas corrió hacia él y atravesó todos los escudos con la espada, hasta llegar a Discord… atravesándolo por el pecho completamente. Entonces se separo y dejo la espada insertada. De pronto hubo como una fuerte explosión de luz blanca que cegó a la poni por unos segundos. Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no había nada…

Ni rastro del sable, ni de los escudos, ni de las cadenas….y… ni de Discord.

Luna bajo la cabeza con las orejas dobladas hacia abajo… murmurando _"hare lo que sea… voy a conseguir lo que quiero sin importar el costo"_ entonces noto que había un pequeño objeto brillando medio enterrado, ella lo desenterró con su magia y vio que era mas grande de lo que parecía.

Era como un diamante de varios colores; blanco puro, azul como la noche, y dorado.

Luna podía notar la energía de Discord en el, así que dedujo que quedo atrapado en el cristal.

**Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente:**

Ella era una potrilla con el pelo normal y sin cutie mark. Andaba por los pasillos del palacio buscando un buen escondite, y se metió en una de las habitaciones que resulto ser la biblioteca mas antigua del castillo, antes de que fuese recientemente reformado y lo expandieran poniéndole mas bibliotecas.

Luna diviso un gran escritorio de madera macica y se dirigió a el, abriendo uno de sus grandes cajones metiéndose dentro aprovechando su pequeña complexión, y lo cerro con su magia.

Pasaron los minutos y escucho la puerta abrirse, ella se puso muy nerviosa pensando que la iban a encontrar, ella odiaba perder. Pero escucho una voz que no correspondía a su buscador.

-Por que me trajiste hasta aquí, maestro?- pregunto su muy joven hermana.

-Creo que ya llego la hora de contarte uno de los mayores hechizos que existen sobre la faz de este planeta- hablo el poni mas viejo con una voz ligeramente cansada, pero notablemente emocionada. –y es necesario que nadie mas que tu sepa a cerca de el…, confío en ti para que sepas guardarlo tan bien como hice yo mi pequeña Celestia.- explico Starswirl brevemente.

Luna alzo sus orejas para escuchar mejor, de alguna forma le parecía muy injusto que siempre eligieran a Celestia para mantener estos tipos de secretos, ambas eran alicornios, e igual de buenas… a caso todos pensaban que el día estaba sobre la noche?... ahora Starswirl también?- Luna comenzó a sentir un pequeño enojo, pero se le olvido completamente cuando el viejo mago unicornio comenzó a formularle el hechizo a Celestia paso a paso.

Un hechizo que al parecer serbia para encerrar a cualquier criatura, no importaba que tan poderosa sea… pero el hechizo solo podía ser efectivo si lo invocabas con tus sentimientos y con todo el deseo de tu alma.

Cuando terminaron, Starswirl invito a su alumna a tomar el te, intentando restar importancia a lo que le acababa de contar, pensando que quizás ella era todavía demasiado joven para saber… que quizás lo tenía que haber hecho cuando ella era mas grande, y junto a Luna, ya que ambas tenían el mismo poder y derecho.

Pero ya estaba hecho.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Luna salió del cajón molesta con los cachetes inflados –Starswirl, tonto, tonto, tonto… porque a mi me ensenas solo a volar y a Celestia las cosas mas divertidas?- en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Luna se quedo congelada en su posición pensando que la habían escuchado _"genial… y ahora me van a castigar... bravo, Luna" _Pensó para si misma cerrando los ojos preparándose para encontrar a su maestro muy enojado con ella.

-Lulu, Te encontré!- dijo una voz infantil y Luna abrió los ojos viendo como un pequeño Draconequus corría hacia ella y la agarraba en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que la alicornio se sonrojara un poco…por un momento ella se había olvidado completamente de que estaba en medio de un juego con Discord. –Eres terriblemente mala escondiéndote hermana- se burlo el soltándola –ahora es tu turno de buscarme… cuenta hasta mil millones- dijo riéndose y saliendo corriendo del cuarto.

Luna lo vio salir y suspiro, sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a contar… -uno, dos, tres…. Un momento… me dijo hasta mil millones?- Luna dejo de contar y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido…

"_Tonto Starswirl"_

**Fin del recuerdo…**

Luna fríamente tomo el cristal mas fuerte entre sus cascos, que era casi del mismo tamaño pero un poco mas pequeño – todo esto fue tu culpa Discord- dijo y salió volando hacia el castillo con el diamante.


End file.
